Traditionally, a panorama photo is generated by multiple photographs captured by a single camera (e.g. the rear camera) of a smartphone. It may take a long time to capture all of the photographs by the single camera and is very inconvenient.
A portable device that can easily generate a panoramic photo, or panoramic video, or panoramic audio file, is called for.